


The F Word

by zatufaichi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Onghwang, PanWink - Freeform, bit of nielwoon, i really dont know lmao, nielwink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zatufaichi/pseuds/zatufaichi
Summary: Just fuck that F word, really.Loosely based on the movie What If/The F Word.





	The F Word

Daniel could already hear the blaring sounds coming from Seongwoo's house. Really give it to his bestfriend to host the best house party in the neighborhood.

"Danny boy, you're finally here!" 

Daniel just smiles when Seongwoo envelopes him into a tight embrace, slightly making him anxious about Seongwoo spilling the cup of beer he's holding into his new jacket. His bestfriend is already loud that Daniel is pretty sure he's already drunk alot.

"Guys, the Kang Daniel is here!" 

Again, Seongwoo screams through the loud edm and pushes Daniel through the crowd. He immediately spots their other friends through Jaehwan's sharp high-pitched laugh. 

"I'll go get some drink first." Seongwoo says before striding into the kitchen, Daniel following him.

"I heard from Jisung hyung, you dropped out of med school?"

"Yeah, realized med school isn't really for me?" Daniel shrugs his shoulders.

"See? I told you med school's a bitch." Seongwoo laughs.

 

"Oh wow look who decided to show up!"

Daniel almost jumps out of surprise when Seongwoo suddenly blurts out once they made it to the kitchen. There was a loud thud before someone pops out from the kitchen counter. 

"You scared the hell out of me!" that someone glares at Seongwoo before closing the fridge with a bottle of beer on his hand.

"Why are you here? Did I invite you?"

"Whatever Seongwoo hyung!"

Seongwoo must have remembered that he was with Daniel because he turns to him and says.

"This is Park Jihoon, my cousin."

"Oh hi, I'm Kang Daniel." he stretches out his arm.

Jihoon shakes his hand while smiling at him. And Daniel hears Seongwoo snorts.

"Don't fall for that Danny boy. He might look like he's sweet and all but he's evil." Seongwoo chides and Jihoon kicks him on the shin.

-

Daniel trudges back to the kitchen hours after keeping up with his friends. The guests are starting to go back to their homes, his friends are already drunk and Daniel is just thirsty. Daniel sees Seongwoo's cousin, sitting on the kitchen stool, eating a bowl of cereal while staring at the back of the box of cereals.

"Hey." he hears him say and Daniel also replies with a hey.

"I'll just get a glass of water." he says before opening the fridge.

Once he was done, he puts the glass on the sink and watches Jihoon still engrossed with the box of cereals.

"So cereals huh? At this hour?" Daniel chuckles.

"It's actually 3 am, it can pass as a breakfast time for me." Jihoon chides. "Wait are you really Seongwoo's friend?"

Daniel stops on his tracks and turns to look at Jihoon who was already looking at him.

"Yeah. Why?" Daniel slowly asks, settling himself on one of the kitchen stool across Jihoon.

"Nothing. I've never seen you before." 

"Oh I was busy with med school." Daniel says.

"Wow you're a med student? That's so cool!" Jihoon raises a thumbs up at Daniel.

"I dropped out though." Daniel replies with a much lower voice.

"That's still cool!" Jihoon laughs and Daniel thinks he's cooler, Park Jihoon is.

 

-  
"Wow that was really funny." Jihoon laughs while glancing at his wristwatch. "Holy shit it's already 4:30 am."

"Really? We talked for an hour and a half?" Daniel gasps. 

They must have really talked for that long that they didn't notice the time. Daniel got to know that Jihoon is a freelance animator, he's 24 years old and he have a dog named Max.

"We should call it a night, or a day?" Jihoon chuckles before getting up on his seat. "Are you sleeping over?" he asks Daniel.

"Yeah probably, I mean Jaehwan's still here."

"So I'll be going." he smiles before opening the kitchen door which Daniel assumes, leads him to the backyard.

"You're going home at this time?" Daniel follows Jihoon.

"I live just a few blocks from here. It's fine."

"Then I'll walk you...  home." 

Jihoon just watch Daniel fidegting on the hem of his jacket before shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok, if you want to."

The walk to Jihoon's house was silent maybe they were tired from all the partying (even though technically they didn't party) and talking. Jihoon stops walking and turns to Daniel.

"This is my house." Jihoon scratches his brow.

"Oh-" Daniel says but he was  cut off by Jihoon.

"You know what, we should hang out. I'll give you my number." Jihoon smiles.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Daniel nods and takes out his phone.

"I actually didn't bring my phone so yeah." Jihoon mumbles while typing his number on Daniel's phone. "My boyfriend's probably worried about what happened to me."

Daniel feels himself freeze for a moment, just staring blankly at Jihoon's hand infront of him.

"Friends?" Jihoon's voice rings into his ears.

"Yeah sure, friends." 

"Great! Then I'll see you soon?" 

Jihoon waves him goodbye before running towards his house, running to his boyfriend who's waiting for him.

 

Daniel plops into one of Seongwoo's couch, he will be lying if he says he didn't find Jihoon interesting and well, cute. He groans and lies on his back, and brings himself to sleep.

 

 

Watching a movie alone is totally boring, at least for Daniel but he really didn't have a choice. Seongwoo was "busy" with whatever Minhyun and him has to do, Jaehwan was too lazy  and Jisung was at work. But he wants to watch the movie so bad that he can't wait for his friends to be available.

Daniel reads the menu above and decides he'll go with nachos. He was probably too busy daydreaming about his nachos that he didn't notice Jihoon standing in front of him, holding a bucket of popcorn.

"Daniel!" Jihoon calls him.

"Jihoon, hi. I didn't notice you." Daniel answers back, looking around waiting for a certain boyfriend to come out.

"You're alone?" Jihoon asks Daniel while they were walking towards the cinema. 

"Yes, they're all busy? How about you?"

"I came alone too."

Ok, so no boyfriend, Daniel thinks and his mouth tugs upward into a smile. Thankfully it was dark inside the cinema.

"You didn't text though." Jihoon whispers.

The truth is Daniel tried to contact Jihoon but he always chickens out which Daniel thinks is kind of fucked up because why is he thinking things about him and Jihoon. They just met and well, Jihoon is taken.

"I was too shy." Daniel thinks it's too lame but he can't think of another excuse.

"Why would you be? We're already friends." Jihoon answers back.

And yes, there goes that word again.


End file.
